Recueils d'OS
by MialaLaRouge
Summary: Ceci est un recueil d'OS, écrits dans le cadre des nuits du Fof. Forum Francophone


_Coucou ^^_

_Voilà mon premier OS ! :p_

_Disclaimer : Tout appartient à J. _

_Cet OS est écrit dans le cadre de l'une des nuits d'écriture du Fof (Forum Francophone) Pour le thème : **Rose** à écrire en une heure. _

_**Vivre un amour par procuration :**_

Harry regardait par la fenêtre de la chambre qu'il occupé, et partagé avec Hermione et Ron. Il avait en mémoire toutes aventures qu'il a vécues en compagnie de ces meilleurs amis. Des aventures, qu'il pourtant il aurait crue, il y a de cela longtemps irréel et complétement impossible. Dehors il neigeait fortement, et le vent, très puissants faisait se décrocher les feuilles, jaunis des arbres.

Les aventures, auquel il pensait n'était pas toute joyeuse, d'ailleurs la plupart avait une partie noir et triste... Enfin pas toute, il rigola silencieusement quand il repensa au moment, ou en troisième année Hermione avait donné un coup de poing mémorable au fils Malefoy. Harry rigolait souvent quand il repensait à cette scène. Même s'il préférait éviter de pensée à la suite des évènements, plutôt marquant de ce jour.

Il secoua la tête sauvagement en poussant un cri de rage, et oui. Lui Harry Potter, avait souvent pensée qu'il aurait mieux était pour lui et ces amis qu'il n'ait jamais existé d'élu, ou en tous cas. Que ce ne sois pas lui.

Bien sûr il préférait faire cela les jours ou Hermione, et Ron. Qui habitait avec lui depuis plus de un et demi au terrier était absent. Le voir comme ça les rendez dépressif. Même lui-même l'était à longueur de journée, rien qu'en vivant ici. L'endroit paressé tellement triste et froid sans tous les membres de la très nombreuse famille qu'était celle des Weasley…

Comprenez ! Il avait toujours vue cette maison, rempli de chaleur humaine, d'amour et d'esprit heureux…

Maintenant, même s'il était accompagné de deux des personnes qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde, beaucoup d'autre manqué à l'appelle.

Harry, chamboulé par les souvenirs qui lui martelait le crane, comme des poignards ensorceler s'assit maladroitement sur son lit alors que ces pensées ce tourné vers une des personnes qui manqué à sa vie depuis plus d'un an et demi.

_Ginny_…

Le simple fait de pensée son prénom, déclencha en lui des frissons de terreur douloureux en se rappelant ça mort… Car oui, il l'avait vue mourir, elle, la femme qu'il aimait… Sens rien pouvoir faire pour la sauver.

Seul, vestige qu'il lui restait d'_elle_. Une rose noir, qui ne fanerait jamais. Et ces cette même rose qu'il tenait dans ces mains, quand ayant décidé de rentrer plus tôt, Hermione ouvrit la porte de la chambre en souriant. Bien sûr ce souvenir disparut dès qu'elle aperçut la rose noir aux pétales si vifs. Elle détourna les yeux, puis les posa sur le visage d'Harry, crispé par les émotions diverses et contraires qui émergeait des souvenirs.

Hermione avança vers lui, peiné de le voir dans un tel état. Mais elle le comprenait, elle aussi. La mort de Ginny l'affecté beaucoup plus qu'elle ne le laissé paraitre.

« Harry, viens avec moi ! Il faut que tu aille sur ça tombe… » Insista Hermione, qui s'en voulait de devoir revenir sur le sujet.

A cette évocation le visage d'Harry devint blanc, et ces traits ce crispèrent et se déformèrent encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

« Je ne peux pas Hermione. Tu le sais très bien. Je ne supporterais pas. » Répondit Harry d'un ton rempli de remord.

Il était si désolé de ne pas pouvoir lui rendre hommage en allant sur ça tombe …

« Pardon Harry, mais comment crois-tu quelle prendrais cela … Je t'en prie ces pour ton bien. Il faut que tu fasses ton d'deuil ! » Rétorqua Hermione qui avait vraiment mal, de devoir lui faire ça.

« Mais je ne veux pas l'oublié ! » Hurla Harry fou de rage.

« Je ne te demande pas de l'oublié ! Juste de faire ton deuil, tu ne peux pas rester comme ça éternellement Harry… »

« Je … Hermione s'il te plaît, laisse-moi ! » Soupira Harry fatigué.

« Viens avec moi ! Je suis désolée Harry mais je ne te lâcherais pas. » S'excusa Hermione.

Elle s'avança vers lui murmurant quelques choses à l'oreille. Et puis Harry, qui avait viré au rouge ! Se leva en repoussant Hermione. Dans les couloirs il s'arrêta brusquement et hurla, « Je ne l'ai pas laissé tomber ! ».

Il sortit dehors, et après avoir respiré calmement plusieurs fois de suite, se ravisa et commença à faire demi-tour. Puis, il repensa à _elle _se remit en marche. Il regarda la rose noir dans ça mains puis la fourra délicatement dans sa poche.

Une fois arrivé vers la tombe, _sa_ tombe il s'assit à même le sol, se balançant d'avant en arrière quand il sentit les larmes coulaient sur ces joues pâles.

Il sortit doucement la rose noir de sa poche, et soupira en la posant doucement sur la pierre gelait et recouverte de neige, puis il regarda le tableau que cela lui offrait, un contraste magnifique de noir et de blanc. Un contraste magnifique, comme _leur histoire…_

« - J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas…, j'ai mis longtemps à venir je le sais. Et encore je crois que je serais encore dans ma chambre en train de regarder par la fenêtre si Hermione ne m'avait pas poussé à venir.

Il soupira une fois et reprit :

… Ces durs, je revois la scène des milliers de fois, elle repasse en boucle chaque nuit… et aussi chaque fois que je suis seul… elle me hante sans cesse ! Si seulement j'avais pu te sauver… Enfin, ça ne sert à rien… Ces trop tard pour se lamenté de mon sors maintenant… Je t'ai apporté notre rose, tu sais … tu me l'avais donné à ma quatrième année … tu te souviens de ce que tu m'avais promis ? Moi je m'en souviens ! Tu m'avais dit… « Tu sais que tu sois le survivant ou pas, je ne te laisserais jamais tombé Harry, je te donne cette rose en souvenir de notre amitié, puis peut-être un jour de notre amour. Cette rose noir ne fanera jamais, pour que notre amour reste intact malgré la distance ou la mort de l'un de nous… » Je m'en souviens mot pour mot.

Enfin pour changer de sujet, je vais te parler d'Hermione et Ron, tu sais que maintenant Ron…. »

Et depuis ce jour-là, le rose noir, resta là. Sur la pierre aussi blanche et éclatante que les plumes d'un ange. Mais aussi ces depuis ce jour-là, que Ginny Weasley, grâce à Harry, qui venait chaque jour. Pu revivre et découvrir toute la vie de ces amis et de son amour à travers _lui ! L'amour de sa vie, mais aussi grâce à la rose, de sa mort._

* * *

_Voilà, pour mon premier OS ) Bon j'ai fais mieux mais pour une première je le trouve pas mal, désolée pour les fautes (qui doivent être nombreuse) mais en une heure je n'ai pas le temps de me corriger sérieusement, je le ferais donc plus tard :D En tous cas, qu'est-ce que ces courts! O.o_


End file.
